MEMORY
by Win.01
Summary: Mirip bukan berarti sama, Kami memiliki kepribadian masing-masing. Satu, Dua, Empat, Tujuh, percayalah ini tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan. Semua terjadi begitu saja, aku bukanlah orang egois tapi aku juga ingin sepertinya
1. Chapter 1

**MEMORY**

 **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Sebuah cerita yang terlintas dikepala  
Warning : OOC, Typo dimana mana**

 **Chapter 1 : Keputusan  
**

Pernahkah kalian merasa dibedakan? Merasa kalau kalian tidak bisa diandalkan? Buruk dalam segala hal? Merasa dianak tirikan? Kurasa semua pernah merasakannya.

Namaku Namikaze Naruto, anak dari Namikaze Naruto dan Uzumaki Kushina. Aku lahir dengan dominan gen miik ayahku, rambut berwarna pirang dan mata berwarna biru. Banyak yang bilang kalau aku kembaran ayahku, tapi itu salah. Aku lahir kembar, dia sangat mirip denganku. Warna rambut membedakan kami, kembaranku memiliki warna rambut segelap langit malam.

Namikaze Menma, ia lahir terlebih dahulu dariku tapi aku tak tahu harus memanggil dia dengan panggilan kakak atau tidak karena hanya selang beberapa menit darinya. Yah, kalau aku boleh jujur kalian bisa sebut aku dengan "kegagalan" dan bisa menyebut Menma dengan "keberhasilan" .

Kami sangat bertolak belakang. Sifat, kemampuan, serta cara berpikirpun sangat berbeda, semua memandangku sebelah mata karena begitulah kenyataannya

Tak jarang jika Ayah dan Ibu sering memberikan hadiah untuk prestasi menma. Semua dimulai saat natal, saat itu usia kami baru menginjak 7 tahun. Ayah dan Ibu menanyakan apa yang Menma inginkan untuk hadiah natal. Menma berkata kalau apa saja boleh asal jangan buku tulis, Ayah dan Ibu kecewa karena tidak tahu apa yang Menma inginkan.

Mereka terus bertanya sepanjang waktu saat mereka bertemu dengan Menma, tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagiku. Natalpun tiba, Menma mendapat sebuah kado dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar. Menma dengan cepat membuka dan mendapat sebuah Mobil RC yang bagus, Menma terlihat sangat senang waktu itu. Sedangkan diriku hanya mendapat bungkus kecil yang bisa aku tebak isinya, ya satu pack buku tulis dengan tulisan "Merry Christmas" yang kutahu itu bukan tulisan Ayah ataupun Ibuku.

"Maaf Naruto, Ibu dan Ayah tak tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Jadi itu tidak apa kan?" ucap Ibuku dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya

"Tak apa, aku senang kok" jawabku apa adanya

"Syukurlah kalau kau senang" balasnya

Aku hanya bisa diam waktu itu, aku berpikir kalau itu memang pantas untuk Menma dan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ayah dan Ibu kemudian berjalan mendekati Menma, mereka bertanya apa Menma senang dengan hadiahnya, saat itulah dia terlihat sangat bahagia. Dia adalah pemeran utama dalam keluarga ini, dan aku hanyalah seorang pemain yang menjadi pohon.

Semua orang kagum dengan Menma, tak terkecuali teman satu kelasku saat SD. Semua berkata "Enaknya punya saudara Menma, aku harap aku jadi kau" aku tersenyum saat mereka berkata seperti itu.

Setiap kenaikan kelas Ayah dan Ibu selalu menanyakan apa yang diinginkan Menma sebagai hadiah, tapi Menma hanya menjawab seperti dulu, apa saja boleh asal jangan buku tulis. Ayah dan Ibu selalu memberikan hadiah yang bisa membuat Menma senang, mereka ikut tersenyum saat Menma tersenyum. Aku hanya bisa mengintip dari balik pintu melihat kebahagian mereka, sempat terlintas dipikiranku apakah aku bisa mengalahkan Menma, tidak maksudku sejajar dengan Menma. Aku hanya ingin mendapat senyuman selebar itu dari Ayah dan Ibu

Lama ku berfikir sampai aku lupa aku tidak bisa berfikir, sejajar dengan Menma adalah hal yang mustahil. Suatu hari Ayah, Ibu dan Menma pergi untuk mengantar Menma menerima penghargaan sebagai murid terbaik, yah kalian tahu aku ditinggal dirumah. Perutku lapar saat itu, aku mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan, tapi aku tak menemukan apapun. Didalam kulkas hanya ada telur, sayuran mentah, dan juga beberapa daging beku

"Apa yang Anda lakukan malam malam begini?" tanya Shizune salah satu pembantu

Aku hanya diam saja, aku tak berkata apapun tapi perutku lah yang berbicara. Suara lapar dari perutku terdengar jelas waktu itu. "Eh? Apa mungkin Anda lapar? Mau saya buatkan sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas

Saat aku akan menjawab, suara mobil terdengar didepan rumah. Dengan cepat Shizune segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu, saat itu aku segera berlari kekamar dan menutup pintu serapat rapatnya dan mematikan lampu

Yang ada didepan pintu waktu itu adalah Ayah, Ibu dan Juga Menma yang baru saja pulang. Terdengar jelas derap kaki mereka melewati kamarku dan langsung menuju kamar Menma, sepertinya Menma sudah tidur saat itu

Kami pun menginjak SMP, Ayah dan Ibu menyarankan Menma untuk masuk SMP populer dikota ini tapi Menma menolak, Menma memilih SMP yang dekat dengan rumah. Dan akupun hanya bisa pasrah dengan Nilaiku yang pas – pas'an, aku satu SMP lagi dengan Menma

Setidaknya aku bersyukur kami beda kelas, tapi itu tidak dipungkiri kalau Menma terkenal satu 2 tahun kami berada di SMP,pernah ada kejadian lucu waktu itu, seorang gadis memberikanku surat untuk bertemu dibelakang sekolah saat istirahat. Yah akupun memenuhi isi surat itu, terlihat murid manis dari kelas C yang sedang membawa sepucuk surat ditangannya

Aku tidak mau kepedean soal hal seperti ini, aku langsung bertanya apa tujuan sebenarnya. Dia langsung menyodorkan surat itu kearahku, aku bertanya apa ini. "To- tolong kau berikan surat ini pada Menma-kun?" GETHUK!, apa yang kupikirkan ternyata tepat, saat itu aku merasa aku adalah peramal

"Tidak mau" jawabku dengan santai, gadis didepanku melongo tak percaya. "KENAPA?! KENAPA TIDAK MAU?!" gadis itu berteriak cukup keras. Aku hanya diam tak mau cari keributan, "JANGAN DIAM SAJA! PADAHAL KAU INI SAUDARANYA, TAPI KENAPA TIDAK MAU MELIHAT MENMA-KUN SENANG?!" lagi-lagi dia berteriak

*SLEEP* Aku membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tanganku, "Melihatnya senang? Kau fikir berapa kali aku melihatnya senang? KAUTIDAK TAHU APA-APA!" tanpa sadar mataku mengeluarkan air yang tak kutahu apa itu. Gadis itu hanya diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa

Sial bagiku, entah teriakanku atau teriakan gadis didepanku mengundang perhatian. Beberapa murid yang berada dekat belakang sekolah memergoki kami, "Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa" itu yang aku fikirkan waktu itu

Dengan cepat aku melepas tanganku yang membungkam mulut gadis didepanku saat ini, "Lapor guru, cepat" aku mendengarnya dari salah satu murid yang memergoki kami, dan dengan capat salah satu dari mereka segera berlari menuju ke ruang guru.

Dan hasilnya aku berada diruang guru, mereka memanggil kedua orang tuaku. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Aku di-skors selama satu minggu, Aku langsung disuruh pulang oleh guru didepanku dengan alasan supaya aku menenangkan diri.

Sesampainya dirumah seharusnya kalian tahu apa yang terjadi, aku dimarahi habis-habisan. "Ya ampun, harus bagaimana lagi aku mendidikmu" ucap Ayahku sambil memegang dahinya

"Maaf"

"Kau ini kenapa Naruto?! Kenapa kau tidak mau menurut? Sekali saja jadilah seperti Menma"

"Maaf"

"Untunglah kau Cuma di-skors satu minggu, kau harusnya tahu betapa malunya Ayah dan Ibumu ini"

"Maaf"

"JANGAN CUMA MINTA MAAF SAJA!" *PLAAK* dengan keras ibu menamparku waktu itu

Itu sangat sakit, bahkan aku sampai terjatuh dari posisi berdiriku. Tamparan itu membekas merah dipipiku, Ayahku hanya diam tak melakukan apa-apa

"Aku Pulang" terdengar suara Menma dari pintu. Menma langsung menuju dimana aku, Ayah, dan Ibu berada. Menma menatapku iba, Ibu yang menatapku dengan marah, Ayahku yang seolah tak peduli dengan diriku

"Lihatlah, kenapa kau tidak bisa seperti Menma" Ibu terus mengulangi kata-kata seperi itu. Jadiah seperti Menma, Contohlah Menma, Belajarlah dari Menma.

"Apa Ibu dan Ayah pernah tersenyum bangga padaku seperti kalian tersenyum bahagia dengan Menma?"

"Apa kalian pernah memprioritaskan diriku diatas Menma?"

"Kemana kalian saat aku dengan sakit? Aku hanya dirawat Shizune dan yang lain. Tidak seperti Menma yang hanya jatuh dari sepeda saja kalian bawa ke rumah sakit"

"Apa kalian pernah memuji diriku?"

"Apa Ibu dan Ayah pernah bertanya apa hadiah yang kuingnkan seperti kalian bertanya pada Menma?"

"TIDAK PERNAH!"

Setelah semua yang aku ucapkan itu aku segera berlari menuju kamar, menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan ku kunci dari dalam

Menma yang membujukku untuk keluar pun tak ku gubris. "Hoi Naruto, semua ini cuma salah paham kan? Ayo keluar dan berbaikan dengan Ayah dan Ibu" begitu ucapnya

"Biarkan aku sendiri dulu" begitu ucapku pada Menma

"Baiklah" jawab Menma sambil pergi berlalu dari depan kamar

" _Bohong"_

/

/

/

/

/

Malam harinya aku kabur dari rumah, tapi sayang beribu sayang, Security memergoki diriku sedang lompat dari pagar. Aku tak akan kembali kerumah ini lagi, Aku pergi membawa beberapa pakaian dan beberapa lembar uang yang aku tabung dibawah tumpukan pakaian

Aku terus berlari melewati gang-gang sempit, aku terus berlari entah mau menuju kemana yang penting aku harus menghilangkan jejak terlebih dahulu

Aku terus pergi entah kemana, dari satu stasiun ke stasiun lain. Selamat tinggal hidupku yang suram, mulai saat ini aku akan mencari diriku yang sebenarnya.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah sangat jauh dari rumah dan sekarang aku berada di kota besar,TOKYO AKU DATANG!

.

.

.

To Be Continued?

Tinggalkan Review, Flame, Kritik Pedas, Or anything else  
I will read it, yes i do


	2. Chapter 2

**MEMORY**

 **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Hanya sebuah cerita yang terlintas dikepala  
Typo Everywhere, OOC, Gaje**

 **Chapter 2 : Yang Telah terjadi**

"Haruno Sakura" "Hadir" "Nara Shikamaru" "Hadir, hooam" "Uchiha Sasuke" "Hadir" "Akimichi Chouji" "Hadir" seperti itulah hari hari yang kulewati. Sudah 3 tahun aku kabur dari rumah, sekarang aku kelas 2 SMA. Aku bersyukur bisa hidup sampai sekarang, kalian tahu? ternyata hidup sendiri sangat tidak menyenangkan. Aku harus cari uang untuk membiayai hidupku yang entah mau dibawa kemana ini, tapi sekali lagi aku sangat bersyukur aku masih hidup sampai sekarang

Aku kadang membayangkan bagaimana keadaan rumah saat aku kabur waktu itu, apakah mereka akan sedih? Atau mereka akan tersenyum bahagia saat pembawa masalah mereka sudah hilang? Yah aku tak mau ambil pusing, itu bukan urusanku lagi. Tidak penting bagiku memikirkan hal yang telah kubuang

"Uzumaki Naruto" "Hadir" perlu kalian tahu, aku tak memakai marga ayahku lagi. Aku memakai marga ibuku. Saat berada di Tokyo aku bertemu dengan orang yang mau mendengar keluh kesahku, dia adalah anak dari pegawai pemerintah yang aku bertemu denganku saat dikereta. Kami mengobrol banyak tentang hidup kami, sampai tiba saatnya dia bertanya apakah dia bisa membantuku

Aku bertanya apakah akan sulit mengubah identitas seseorang, dan dia menjawab dengan senyuman kecil. Dia berkata untuk ikut dengannya dan bertemu dengan ayahnya dan menceritakan apa yang telah aku alami, dan ayahnya adalah orang yang baik. Tapi ayahnya mau melakukannya asal dengan syarat kalau aku tidak akan melakukan kejahatan, maksudku bagaimana bisa seorang manusia berumur 13 tahun melakukan kejahatan, bisa saja

Gaara, dialah orang yang telah membantuku hidup sampai saat ini. Dia lebih tua satu tahun dariku, dia terlihat seperti orang yang cuek dengan orang lain tapi saat kau sudah mengerti dirinya dia akan membuka diri. Ah, aku tinggal diapartemen kecil serba pas-pas'an, aku memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah yang biasa-biasa saja, ayah Gaara yang mengatur semuanya agar aku bisa bersekolah. Untuk biaya masuk ayah Gaara yang menanggungnya, aku tidak akan melupakan jasamu paman beralis tipis! Saat aku mulai nyaman dengan kota ini aku mulai mencari pekerjaan karena aku sadar kalau uang yang aku bawa tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku sampai mati

Aku mulai mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu, mulai dari bangun jam 5 pagi untuk mengantar langganan koran dan juga pulang sekolah sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran keluarga. Sebelum itu bos-bos itu melarangku kalau kau belum cocok untuk bekerja paruh waktu, tapi saat aku menjelaskan dengan sedikit "ngotot" mereka menerimaku asal aku tidak terlalu memaksakan diri

Semua kujalani dengan senang hati walau kadang aku harus menahan diri untuk menghemat pengeluaran. Saat aku mendapat gaji dari hasil kerja kerasku, aku merasa aku orang paling kaya didunia. Semua berjalan baik sampai tiba waktunya aku lulus dan harus masuk SMA, aku bahkan kebingungan saat mengatur keuangan waktu itu. Aku bahkan sampai meminjam uang dari bosku, saat itu aku tak lagi mengantar koran, aku sudah menetap di restoran keluarga

Aku memiliki bos yang sangat baik, saat aku meminjam uang untuk biaya masuk SMA dia memberikannya dan berkata "Kembalikan kapan saja saat kau sudah punya uang lebih" OH GOD BLESS YOU BOS! Itu adalah kata-kata terindah yang pernah aku dengar.

Akan aku ceritakan satu kisah yang bisa membuatku tersenyum, kalian ingat kan gadis yang aku bungkam mulutnya dibelakang sekolah? Aku bertemu dengannya disini, dikota Tokyo. Aku berfikir apa yang dia lakukan disini, apakah dia merasa bersalah padaku sampai mencari keberadaanku sampai disini? it's IMPOSIBLE

"Anoo, apa kau tahu alamat ini?" dia terus bertanya seperti itu pada orang yang lewat tapi orang-orang hanya menggeleng. Karena aku adalah pria yang baik hati, aku menghampirinya dan menanyakan apa ada yang bisa kubantu

Saat dia melihatku dia tersentak kaget, "Kau?! Namikaze Naruto?" itulah perkataan yang ia lontarkan padaku.

"Namikaze? Mungkin kau salah orang, jadi ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku waktu itu

"Tidak, aku sangat yakin kau itu Namikaze Naruto" dia sangat ngotot menerka siapa diriku sampai akhirnya aku menyerah dan mengiyakan perkataanya, tapi aku tak lupa apa tujuanku sebenarnya saat menghampirinya

Dia menunjukkan secarik kertas berisi alamat, Aku hanya bisa memiringkan kepalaku saat membacanya, aku tidak tahu. "Hoi Teme, kau tahu alamat ini?" aku menanyakannya pada orang yang berada lumayan jauh dariku, dia berjalan sangat pelan seperti siput

Dia berjalan menghampiriku dan gadis didepanku, dia mengambil alih kertas itu. "Dobe, aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi kau jangan sampai tidak tahu kalai ini alamat didepan apartemen kita!"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal sambil merenges senyum bodoh. "Baiklah, ikuti kami" itu ucapku pada gadis itu, saat aku bertanya apa yang dia lakukan di kota ini dia menjawab kalau dia pindah kesini untuk ikut dengan bibi dan pamannya. Aku hanya bisa mendengarkan dalam diam sampai dia bertanya kenapa aku kabur dari rumah

"Bukan urusanmu" dengan cepat kata-kata seperti itulah yang keluar dari rumah, "Hoi Dobe, kau mengenalnya?" tanya orang didepanku

Aku menjawab kalau gadis ini hanya kenalan saat SMP sebelum aku pindah ke Tokyo, "Hati-hati lho, bisa jadi dia disuruh orang tuamu untuk membawamu pulang" itu yang Teme katakan. Dengan cepat aku langsung berbalik dan memegang pundak gadis itu dengan erat

"Kau bukan suruhan orang tuaku kan?!" aku bertanya seperti itu dan dia menjawab kalau dia tidak tahu. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega

Kami pun sampai didepan rumah yang gadis itu maksud, gadis itu membungkuk dan sangat berterima kasih karena sudah membantunya. Aku dan Teme pun hanya mengatakan sama-sama, lagipula alamat ini searah dengan apartemen kami

Kami pun beranjak pergi, "Hoi Sasuke, apa kau punya sesuatu untuk dimakan malam ini?"

"Hmm, tidak. Kau?"

"Tidak juga" "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Uchiha Sasuke, dia tinggal diapartemen yang sama denganku, kamarnya tepat berada disamping kamarku, jadi bisa disebut aku dan Sasuke adaah tetangga. Aku mulai mengenalnya saat masuk SMA, saat itu dia baru diapartemen, dan saat aku keluar dari kamar kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya, kami memakai seragam yang sama

Dia terus memandangku dengan dingin sampai dia berkata "Mohon Kerja samanya" aku merasa tersanjung bisa diberikan perkataan seperti itu. "YA!" aku menjawabnya dengan cepat

Suatu hari dia berkata kalau dia akan kehabisan uang, dia berkata kalau kakaknya akan terlambat mengirim uang bulan ini. Aku menyarankannya untuk bekerja paruh waktu dan mengajaknya bekerja di tempatku dan dia setuju. Kebetulan waktu itu tempat bekerjaku kekurangan tenaga dan dia langsung bekerja. Ada yang tidak kusuka darinya, saat dia bekerja dia selalu dipandangi gadis-gadis yang datang, it's bad for my popularity

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Baiklah, Saya punya kabar buruk dan kabar baik, mana yang ingin kalian dengar terlebih dahulu?" guru yang baru saja masuk

"Berita buruk terlebih dahulu, karena lebih baik bersakit-sakit dahulu bersenang senang saat ada uang" begitu ucap salah satu murid

Pak Guru mengangguk pelan, "Nilai ulangan Fisika kalian buruk"

"Semua" sambungnya

"Tidak mungkin!" "Mana mungkin!" "Yah kalau aku sih pasti tidak termasuk" "Sombong kau!" "Diam kau!" "Mungkin aku termasuk" "Itu bohong!" "Sensei pelit" "Pasti kabar baiknya aku lolos" "Seharusnya aku contek punya Shikamaru kemarin" "Heh,,?"

"Ini petaka, sebaik-baiknya kabar baik tak akan bisa menutupi rasa sesalku"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya ke meja, kepalanya terasa berat memikirkan ulangan yang akan ia ulang besok. "Baiklah, kalian sudah puas? Sekarang bagian kabar baiknya"

"Kalian mendapat teman baru, silahkan masuk" Pak Guru memanggil seseorang dibalik pintu kelas

Saat pintu terbuka terlihatlah gadis cantik dengan wajah manisnya, "OHHH BIDADARI!"

"Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal" ucap gadis itu

"AH, Aku Kiba! Jadilah pacarku!" teriak salah satu murid dengan gigi taringnya

"Ehh.. ?" gadis itu hanya bisa merenges kecil saat mendengar hal seperti itu

Pak Guru mencarikan tempat duduk dan melihat sekitar dan menemukan tempat duduk didekat orang yang terlihat lesu. "Hyuuga-san, kau bisa duduk disamping Uzumaki-kun"

"Uzumaki? Yang mana sensei?"

"Uzumaki-saaaaan! Angkat tanganmu" teriak sensei dengan tegasnya

Dengan lemas orang itu mengangkat tangan serta kepalanya. Nampak jelas wajah pucat darinya, "Uzumaki-kun, perkenalkan dirimu" perintah sensei dengan wajah menakutkan

" _Kenapa harus aku? Padahal disamping Chouji juga ada bangku kosong"_ Naruto bergumam sambil berdiri

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu? Pendengaranku agak buruk akhir-akhir ini" Cuma orang licik yang berkata seperti itu

Naruto memandang kedepan dengan malas, dan ia menemukan gadis yang berdiri tegap disamping Pak guru, gadis yang ia bantu kemarin, gadis yang pernah ia bungkam mulutnya. "Uzumaki Naruto, mohon kerja samanya" Naruto masih syok akan kabar buruk dari gurunya

Hinata berfikir sampai dia lupa caranya berfikir, Ia bingung dengan orang yang akan duduk disampingnya. Uzumaki bukanlah nama yang ia tahu dari seorang Naruto, Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan berbicara pada Sasuke yang ada dibelakangnya, "Hoi Sasuke, tukar tempat duduk"

"Ogah" jawaban singkat, padat, dan jelas yang dapat membuat Naruto jengkel

Hinata segera menuju ke tempat duduknya, Hinata memandang Naruto aneh. Pandangan yang penuh dengan pertanyaan Hinata tujukan pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto tak menggubrisnya, ia hanya menopang dagunya sambil memandang Hinata datar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aku rasa dunia ini memang sempit, bisa-bisanya orang dari kotaku yang dulu bisa sampai di Tokyo dan anehnya lagi aku bisa bertemu dengannya, satu sekolah dengannnya, satu kelas dengannya, dan dia juga duduk tepat disampingku

Aku hanya ingin menjalani hidupku dengan tenang, dengan kemauanku sendiri aku bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. Semua tidak sesuai dengan keinginanku, kadang diatas kadang juga dibawah. Saat itulah aku punya teman yang bisa dimanfaatkan, "Teme! Bagi satu ramen cup-mu!"

Yah, seperti itulah hidupku. Kadang aku berfikir lebih enak dirumah, semua tersedia walaupun harus pada waktunya. Tapi aku membuang fikiranku itu jauh jauh, aku tidak akan berubah jika tidak keluar dari neraka kejam itu.

Bagaimana keadaan Ibuku? Dan juga Ayahku? Dan tentu saja Menma, maaa, siapa peduli, Aku? Bodo amat. Aku sudah lepas dari mereka, semua akan indah pada waktunya, kalau tidak berusaha semua akan sia-sia. Tunggu dan kau akan mendapatkannya

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nee Nami- , hmm Uzumaki-san, kenapa kau mengubah namamu?" tanya Hinata saat jam istirahat

Naruto melirik Hinata dari ujung mata, ia ragu harus menjawabnya atau di abaikan saja. Naruto menarik nafas panjang, "HOI DOBE! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kita akan kehabisan roti daging, cepatlah"

"TEME! Ayo berjuang agar mendapatkannya" Naruto berteriak semangat saat Sasuke memanggilnya

"YA!" begitu pula dengan Sasuke, wajah tanpa keraguan untuk bertahan hidup

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan murid baru itu?" tanya Sasuke ditengah tengah larinya

"Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya bertanya apa pelajaran selanjutnya" balas Naruto

/

/

/

/

Hari berikutnya Hinata masih bertanya tentang nama Naruto, Naruto lagi-lagi tak menggubrisnya. Naruto berfikir apakah hal itu sangat penting sampai ia harus menceritakannya. Hinata tak ada bosannya menanyakan hal itu, ia merasa kalau ia harus tahu alasan kenapa Naruto mengubah namanya

"Apa itu hal yang penting? Lagipula aku kabur dari rumah juga tidak ada yang peduli!" Naruto muak mendengar pertanyaan itu setiap hari

"Kabur? Bukannya kau dipindahkan orang tuamu?" itu yang Hinata katakan untuk membalas ucapan Naruto

Naruto bertanya untuk memastikan perkataan Hinata barusan. "Pindah? Siapa yang bilang seperti itu?"

Hinata menjawab kalau sensei yang membicarakannya saat pelajaran walaupun Hinata dan Naruto beda kelas. Namikaze Menma juga menjawab ha yang sama, saat orang lain bertanya tentang Naruto, Menma menjawab kalau dia pindah untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya sendiri setelah mendengar penjelasan Hinata, "Uzumaki-san? Uzumaki-san?" panggil Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Naruto

Naruto berfikir kalau Menma juga sama busuknya seperti orang tuanya, dia menyimpulkannya setelah mendengar penjelasan Hinata barusan. _"Kenapa aku kepikiran terus, ternyata semua sama saja"_

"Panggil saja Naruto, Hyuuga-san" balas Naruto pada Hinata

"Hmm, baiklah. Kalau begitu panggil saja aku Hinata" mereka berdua mulai mengakrapkan diri

Sasuke datang dengan dua bungkus roti ditangannya. "Jangan coba-coba menggoda murid baru, Dobe" ledek Sasuke

"Berisik! Lagipula aku juga tidak menggodanya!"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

 **TBC**


End file.
